Singer
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Cartman was a man of revenge that much was obvious. . He would broadcast the blonde singing something horribly live for the entire school over the TVs, cameras, and speakers. To bad he doesn't know how badly that will backfire for him. Hints of creek


SP

Creek Style

Artist alt Sing

Cartman was a man of revenge that much was obvious. Even something as small as a twitchy little blonde standing up to his taunts. Specifically throwing a thermos in his face, burning him with coffee and chipping his tooth. In their high school years the blonde coffee addict had slowly weaned off of the addictive substance, though he still consumed multiple cups a day. He had stopped the twitching so much and only left with a small stutter. Cartman in his older teenage body had evened out not so much fat as muscular. He was quite intimidating to the younger students and those who wouldn't stand up to him. Tweek was still skinny as ever, but his eyes stayed big and adorable shining emerald and hazel with occasional flecks of coffee tan. The dark circles under his eyes were always prominent, and against his outward appearance was actually in all advanced classes.

His last class of the day was choir; of course taught and led by big gay Al. Everyone nicknamed him big Al. Craig was in choir with them, surprisingly not tone deaf. Unlike Stan who dropped out after a few weeks in favor of study hall with Kyle. Tweek often just sat in the back practicing with the others who took the class seriously. He also sat in there at lunch with his anime and choir friends. This included Craig, Clyde, Bebe, and few others. They liked to goof around and practice, mostly singing terrible renditions of anime or Vocaloid songs. Out of all of them Tweek had the best voice, not that he had the guts to admit it. He didn't have to anyways; everyone told him he did. Cartman found out the group sang terribly all lunch in the room and decided on his plot. He would broadcast the blonde singing something horribly live for the entire school over the TVs, cameras, and speakers. Being the evil asshole he was it happened easily with blackmail and pulling strings with Damien.

It was a Friday, and they had the full group together, even Kyle was sitting in there today. He started up the cameras and spied on them until it was Tweek's turn. He was laughing at some joke that Clyde said in the high pitched squeak of his voice. Bebe shouted at him through cupped hands. At this point it was being broadcast through the whole school.

"You should do Spice!" she called out twirling her hair some "Sing it to Craig!" she laughed really hard at the chullo wearer's raised middle finger. Despite his raised finger he was grinning and laughing too. "Warm up first though, you know the one," she sat up and ran a hand through her gold hair to check it. Tweek was smiling back at them. Cartman focused the cameras and turned up the volume. The blonde laughed pretty hard before recovering in thought of tricking them. So instead he sang half of World is Mine. Those who understood the words fell over laughing, Craig covered his mouth to hide the large smirk. Cartman was confused, assuming he was just lip-syncing the song.

Meanwhile where the students stood watching half were gaping and half were thinking the same as Cartman. The anime group joked after it ended and Tweek sang seriously now; actually singing Spice. The blonde put on the hat to his silly outfit and dramatized it. It became evident that the blonde wasn't lip syncing when he had to stop and pause after laughing and missing a few lines. Bebe was poking another girl and whispering. The song ended up with everyone laughing over the blonde's over dramatic long held note. Tweek laughed right along with them. He ran over and up onto the choir bleachers to talk with them animatedly about who would go next. Despite everyone shouting for Craig he didn't move off the spot. He simply raised a middle finger and adjusted his hat.

Not a single student in that school hadn't seen the blonde sing, and hear Eric Cartman swearing his way right into detention. He would find another way for revenge but for now the twitching blonde was safe. They all went back to class after lunch with much gossip. It was one of the few classes that the full gang was in. Stan and Kyle sat close next to each other at the lab stations; trying but miserably failing to hide the held hands and amorous whispers. Craig and Tweek sat together as did Token with Clyde and Cartman with Kenny. Cartman kept giving incredulous glances at the blonde, making him nervous. It took Kenny blurting out quite loud about why for them to understand it. It also took about three seconds for Craig to beat up the brunette.

No one ever messed with Tweek again. He even gained a few friends over the incident. Cartman stayed as far away from the pair as he could. Kenny started hanging around them now as well as Stan and Kyle (mostly for Kyle.)


End file.
